Opposites Attract
by BiddyKitty
Summary: Jack and the other Guardians have defeated Pitch. All seems well, until a few months later, when yet another Guardian is chosen. Who is this girl, and why has Man in the Moon chosen her as a Guardian? Contains Jack X OC, kinda Pitch X OC, and is rated M for later chapters. (Yes there are sexytimes involved I am not ashamed *cough*YESIAM*cough*) EDIT: We are back writing fast again!
1. Prologue - Another one of us?

Prologue:

Jack was sitting in the room Santa had taught him the lesson of his "center" in. He looked around at photos of memories that the old man had with the children who had woken up. He sighed as he saw the most recent picture of their latest "adventure" with all of the children including Jamie, the Last Light.

Pitch had been vile and horrible, this he knew, but he had still felt bad about the sadness even his worst enemy had to go through. He had been in the same position: no one can see you, no one believes, and yet Pitch tried so hard to make it better, and failed.

Tooth burst into the room, screaming in a nervously happy voice.

"Jack! They're picking a new guardian! Man in the moon is picking a new guardian!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his slight misery. Just then, the plate in front of the globe rotated and pushed down. The hologram-like beam shot up to reveal a figure with two wings, one of a deep, purplish black, and the other of a golden color, like light.

Jack gasped.

Emma Flame?


	2. Chapter 1 - Attract or Repel?

"Oh, Lordy." Santa sighed as he saw Jack look at the girl's image in thought. "You know her, dontcha?" The boy looked stuck on the question. He had heard of her and seen her, but not really _known_ her meaning or truly _acknowledged _her existence. "She's the oldest of us all! Hundreds of thousands of years old! Her lifetime amounts to more than all of us combined, and you really don't know 'er?

Well, not exactly.

You see, Jack had not really met many of the "mythical creatures" that children believed in. He knew as far as the Brook horse and Huldra in Sweden to the friends he had met only a little while ago.

"You know that _you_ have to go find her, right?" Bunnymund said. Jack turned to face him, a look of uncertainty and shock spreading across his face. How was _he_ supposed to find something that was his complete opposite?! What if she hated him? What if she tried to kill him? What if she-

...Loved him...?

No, this was not time for thoughts like that. This was the time to help the world from whatever was about to happen. He had to find this strange creature, regardless of fears and longings.

He nodded and walked out, unaware of what the future held.

She had been getting rid of the bit of snow that covered a patch of land on the lighted golden path, when she saw a familiar face. She had only seen him once or twice, but never ever does she forget anything. Her memory was stored with Tooth, her closest friend. Emma thought that maybe they were great friends because of the never ending supply of teeth that she had. Perhaps it was because she had always let sick fairies stay in her medical division.

"Hello, Jack Frost." she smiled and blinked owlishly. Her face looked bright and young, but she had the mind of someone who had been around since the dawn of time.

"Hello Emma Flame. I have some...uh...I guess 'good' news for you." He hesitated and physically held himself back. What was it about this girl that made him feel so uncomfortable? There was nothing wrong with her, since she had always been kind and knowledgeable to the Guardians.

Was there something wrong with him?

"Yes, Jack?" she was inquisitive. "What was the 'good' news you wanted to tell me?"

"Uhm..er- Man in the moon chose you as a Guardian."

Emma froze and slowly faced up towards him, a look of sheer horror covering her beautiful face. "Oh no...He's gotten out. They're in danger." Frost put a hand on her shoulder. "Who?" he asked in a reassuring tone. "The Tenstaök. more specifically, their children." She began to break down and cry.

Jack hugged and rocked her back and forth in an attempt to comfort her.

She shivered.


	3. Chapter 2 - Comfort

He couldn't do anything but keep her cold, of course. She was of a completely opposite element, so it's just _his_ luck to have her get all upset. See, when a guardian becomes distressed, they vent by using their elements and powers against objects, thus creating a disturbing and dangerous environment for Jack. Anything burned in his immediate vicinity could burn him.

Emma wasn't just shivering now. She was violently shaking more and more with every breath she took. Jack stroked her cheek, cooing to her, hoping it would stop her crying. She calmed down before gasping for air, trying to recollect. So many thoughts could have been racing through her head, but he needed to get her back to where the others were.

"Emma…? Come on, it's alright. The wind will take us back to the rest of the Guardians. If you want to talk about whatever is on your mind later, then just tell me, but right now, let's go." He held her hand AsTheAuthor'sFingersBeganToFuseToTheKeyboard and helped her up.

Now he could see some strange features he hadn't noticed before. One of her eyes was a bright gold, and the other dark and inverted. Well, an example would be like… Okay, on her right side (the dark winged one) her iris is the golden color and pupil dark. On her left side (the light winged one) her iris was the deep purple black and her pupil light and gilded. Her light blonde hair was in two extremely long pigtails (Like Hatsune Miku a little!). She had a large celestial gown with an orange and red color scheme, and demonic looking jewelry hanging from her neck and wrists.

"Okay…Jackie…" she said under her breath, smiling. (Thank God he hadn't heard)

* * *

(later)

"Jack…will we be there soon? I'm getting… kinda sleepy…" She nodded off a bit as he held her for a minute. "Yeah any second now, don't worry! Hmmm…..Hey look there's Sandy! See, we're gonna be there very soon so don't fall…asleep…uhh…" he muttered to himself as she fell asleep with him carrying her. "Oh, let her rest." He said aloud to no one in particular.

He set foot on the balcony and tossed her through the window onto a bed. "Mrgghh...Jack...where am I...?" She shook off a bit before settling under a blanket. She was cold, especially around him. He scratched her black and white marbled ear and-

Black and white marbled ear?

...oh.

_She_ was a Tenstaök?


	4. Chapter 3 - Back in Black

I will love you forever if you get the title of this chapter I really will

* * *

Emma purred and her bushy black tail brushed against Jack's blushing face. He had to admit, he had grown to love her very much. It was almost as if they had known each other in another life. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, they had. Maybe that was what she was thinking about earlier… Of course she probably had something else on her mind. Besides, she lived such a long time ago - before the Golden Age even! Why did he let himself think about what she was thinking about how he was thinking about them thinking about-

He needed to stop… thinking… for a while.

Jack looked down and stroked her cheek, wet with tears from… well, what other than nightmares? He… hadn't seen Pitch come in a very long time and… she hadn't been showing signs of crying, or any indication of distress or fear. Maybe it was what had been troubling her earlier. He could have sworn that she had been laughing while she slept!

"Hahaha!" she woke herself up, giggling so hard that he couldn't help but chuckle himself. He tousled the girl's hair and kissed her forehead as he thought about something clearly and happily.

She wasn't just _a girl_ to him anymore.

She was his best friend. Hell, she might even be something a little more.

*Later*

"Jack? JACK! Where are you?! This isn't funny! It's a serious matter here!" Bunnymund called. "Oh, you'd better get your butt down here ya little gumby or you'll be sorry!" He had been looking up and down the places where Jack would usually be. "Ugh, why do you have to make me do this?" he sighed and rolled his eyes before he opened the door to where their 'new little guardian' would be staying. "Well that's one mystery solved!" he smirked a little bit seeing Emma lying her head on the white-haired boy's lap while he stroked her chin sleepily. Not really expecting it, however, he had hopped into the room with a rigorous *THUMP*. "Hu-uh…?" A lighter voice questioned. "Must've been sleepin'." he thought aloud. "Yeah, we kinda were. What's up?" Frost asked with his little attitude he always seemed to have in there.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what's wrong. Pitch is back, but this time, even worse."


	5. Chapter 4 - Trouble, Trouble

"Who?" Emma asked "I don't think I've ever heard of Tinch…?"

"I said '_Pitch_' not Tinch ya bloody…wait a tic who are you?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, Emma, that's right! Well uhm…we have a lot to do today so I need to talk to Jack real quick." Bunnymund dragged the :| -faced Jack to the globe. "Listen _somethin's_ goin' on. He's somewhere in the southern parts of that country. Riiiight around here." He pointed to and waved his hand around the Florida, Georgia, Alabama, and South Carolina area. Specifically looking at South Carolina, Jack smirked. "Well that's at least one place I don't like making snow days. Too hot." (AUTHOR KNOWS THAT FOR A FACT. WE GET A LITTLE SNOWFALL ONCE EVERY THIRTEEN YEARS WHEN YOU LIVE BY THE COAST BUT THAT IS ABOUT IT. Actually maybe Columbia gets some I dunno. Read on.)

"So, would anybody mind explaining to me what we're doing right now?" the blonde girl asked impatiently. "I've got a lot to do too- including not letting my Tenstaök get killed! Asha may be coming…"

"Aw, don't be a sad sap. They'll be fine. Jack did tell you what happened right? That you're becoming-"

"A Guardian. I know." She looked up to the globe and went wide eyed. "W-Who is t-that?!" She ran to the boy who had come to her last night. God, it was cold."

"NORTH! TOOTHIANA! SANDY! C'MERE! WE GOT TROUBLE!" Bunnymund shouted to the back and hopped over to the other two. Almost immediately, the three appeared out of prettymuch nowhere.

"Well, hello old foes. I guess it may be a bit rude to turn up uninvited, but this is a bit…out of the ordinary, let's say."

* * *

/Hey guys the reason I'm making the chapters themselves so short is because when you read a really really really really long fanfiction it's hard to come to a stopping point and stuff plus I can't write that fast ok? Ok./


	6. Chapter 5 - Taken

"What does he mean, Jack?" Emma whispered as the shadow promptly dissolved itself and seemed to move around the room carelessly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her friend, happy to be comforted by him.

But both of his fists were clenched around his wooden ice-staff. She couldn't move.

"Why, my dear girl," five dark fingers curled around her waist as someone whispered in her ear. "I simply mean that I am taking back what is rightfully mine. I am not standing by much longer, and the Guardians won't stop me. Believe me, Flame, _I _understand how you _truly_ feel about the world. Let me show you something." His mouth curled into a malevolent smile as the black sand from leftover plots surrounded them.

"NO!" She screamed as she was pulled into the shadows and the two disappeared.

"Emma! Emma!" Jack tried to grab her before she was taken. "Nonononononono! No! No! Please tell me that didn't just happen! _PLEASE TELL ME THAT DID __**NOT**__ JUST HAPPEN!_" He found a petal from one of the large pink flowers in her hair. Pitch's words rang throughout his head, "I am not standing by much longer, and the Guardians cannot stop me." What did he mean? Why would he take Emma? He probably took her back to that spot in the woods, where the bed frame was. Key word being _was_. Agh! WHY couldn't he have noticed that the evil bastard was there BEFORE she had been kidnapped?!

"I'm going to find her." He was about to take off but North stopped him. "We don't know vhat ve're up against, Jack. I doubt he'll hurt her, just give it time."

* * *

/This is major update day today guys ill be posting maybe two more chapters after this it just depends on parental controls :T /


	7. Chapter 6 - Revelation

"NO!" Emma screamed as they disappeared into the shadows. She was terrified. They were in a dark void, and there was no light visible. A feeling like floating, really. The only thing she knew was that this strange person was still keeping a grip on her. She couldn't even turn her head to see the face of her abductor. As they approached some obviously there but invisible force, he tightened his grasp, wrapping one arm around her and covering her mouth with his free hand. "MMPH! MHPHMM! STPH! WFFVH AFF UO DMMPH? OW!" She began screaming.

"Shh, Emma. I won't hurt you. Well, not if you don't try to escape me. Understand?" He asked quietly and calmly. No answer. "I said, do you _understand_?" He squeezed tighter. "MHM! MHM!" she whimpered out as she was being crushed.

"Good. Now that we are here, allow me to bring something to your attention. You see, once I was believed in, like them. I was the pure embodiment of terror. The being Man in the Moon took a liking to them more than I, and sent them off as 'The Guardians.' I was ignored and forgotten. We are much alike. The humans have forgotten you just as much, but I can help you if you help me. Now, they may have gotten to you first, but you can trust me so much more than them." He turned her head to meet his and talked in a fatherly manner almost, caressing her cheek.

Why would she help him? There was no way she was going to help the King of **nightmares** and _fear_ when she was the goddamn Queen of Stars and Fire! Too much contrast for comfort there! She was unsure of what she could do. Join him, not get killed, and betray poor Jack, or not help him, possibly get killed, and never see anyone she loved ever again.

"I won't hurt you if you don't comply, but I _will_ force you to anyways. I'll trap you in darkness until this whole fiasco is over, or until you come to terms. Now make up your mind already, I haven't got all day." She shuddered and hunkered down a little.

"I just don't know. W-what would I have to do?" Pitch's hold on her became softer and he did nothing but laugh. "That's…unsettling…" she murmured aloud.

"Oh, you won't have to do _that_ much."


	8. Chapter 7 - Comply or Die

"Jack? Where are ya? We got bad news and good news." Bunnymund, once again, hopped around trying to find the depressed boy. It had only been a couple hours since Emma had been abducted, and they already figured out a few things.

He was in the room that she was supposed to be staying in. He sighed, held the little flower petal, and looked over to the Easter kangaroo as he still liked to call him. "What is it?"

"Good news: She'll be fine, that much we know right now, BUT Bad news: He might use her against us. We don't know if he'll threaten her life, or something worse, but you were right, we need to find her. And we need to go _now_."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dredges of Pitch's lair, Emma was unable to do anything but let thoughts race around in her head. "W-what?" She asked pitifully.

"So, darling, I'll lay this out simply. You help me, we will both be believed in, we can rule the world. It's a win-win. However," he came around to face her, her eyes widening with absolute dread. It pleased him to have her so uneasy. "If you do not agree to help me with my little plot, then I will take you away, and never let you see the light of day until you submit." Some Night Mares appeared behind her as she cowered and sank to the ground, sobbing profoundly. "Listen to me!" he snapped sharply. "I'm not mister nice guy here, and I never will be! You can cry all you want but I will _not _just let you go off the hook so easy. Now tell me, are you going to assist me or **_NOT_**_?" _

"I-I don't wanna…" she answered. He thought this might happen. He was about to send a Night Mare to take her away when she started again. "But I guess I have to. I'm dead either way."

/SORRY ALL YOU PITCH LOVERS SERIOUSLY I REALLY AM BECAUSE I STARTED TO WRITE THIS FANFIC WHEN I WAS STILL NOT OVER JACK FROST BUT NOW IM ALL INTO PITCH TOO AND I CAN ALMOST UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL IM SO SORRY/


	9. Chapter 8 - I'll Show You

"Damn it. I can't find it! It was right here, I know it!" Jack yelled at the ground. There was nothing giving way, and he knew that entrance was RIGHT HERE. "Why the FUCK couldn't I have just…done something?!" His face merged into an expression of both rage and sadness.

"Jack, she's gonna be okay, we need to just work on figuring out where they are!" Tooth attempted to reassure but it only angered him further. "AGH!" He kicked the snowy earth.

'Thud.' The sound of a board could be heard as his foot hit the ground.

"Huh?"

'THUD. THUD." He jumped on the spot where he thought the wooden slab might be. "I think I found something!" This must have been it! Why wouldn't it be? Pitch was really lame at hiding stuff! He grinned happily as he lifted up the panel, but keeled over at the sight of what was under.

Thick hard cement occupied the small chasm. Humans must've filled it in thinking it was a hazard. When would they finally get smart? He began to cry.

_'Weak.'_

A voice echoed in his head.

_'Weak and stupid!'_ It began to chant and laugh. It was his own. He hated himself.

But something occurred to him just then.

"South Carolina. Too hot down there…" he said aloud.

* * *

"Ah, you've made the right decision, my sweet." That horrible cold leer had morphed itself into a warm smile. She knew he was faking it. He had to be. Faking it all, trying to gain trust. But never would she _trust_ a monster as atrocious and horrifying as Pitch. Her expressions normally being so innocent, it was extremely difficult to impossible to muster up an infuriated face, no matter how hard she tried.

Every time Emma furrowed her brows, the animal laughed amiably and she hid her face in both embarrassment for making a fool of herself, and in shock that he could be acting 'oh so sweet' after 'never been never will be Mr. Nice Guy'.

"You're so cute when you try to look angry." She was completely caught off guard by the comment. Stumbling back a bit, she almost tripped, but was immediately caught by the same pair of arms that had had stolen her to here. He sneered evilly and began to rub her hip with one hand. She blushed and made a horrified yet blissful face. "Quite adorable, really." He could feel her heart beating in her chest through his own.

Now he was going to show her what he meant by 'not having to do much'.

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oH GOD!" Jack kept repeating. His sweetly cold words stung the air in front of him. He was rushing all around the state. It really hadn't taken them to long to get there- well mainly because of North's Snowglobe but you get it.

Now Pitch was already an ass for taking his Emma, but now he had done it. He had definitely hidden her somewhere along the coast, the most humid, muggy, hottest place he could find near the girl's own home. (And it just rained a bunch too AUGH it is way too hot this is unfair pray for winter even if we don't get snow it's still freezing D: )

Myrtle Beach, Folly Beach, Charleston. Three possible spots. The most likely place was Charleston because beaches seemed kind of out of even Pitch's place.

Jack had been looking around for a couple of hours, checking every cemetery, and every back front and side yard, until he found another large hole in the ground.

Could it be…?


	10. Chapter 9 - Accustomed to the Dark

/DUBCON GUYS JUST IN CASE. Just putting that out there for anyone who does not want to read that stuff. Don't worry it gets fluffy with Jack later hang in there. Read on, friends./

Emma wriggled around in Pitch's grasp once more. Screaming and hissing and trying to scratch him, she twisted her hand. "OW!" She froze in pain for a second before recollecting her thoughts and remembered what she was doing. There had to be some way to pry herself from the hold of this maniac. She twisted and turned and still failed in trying to peel his arms away from her. He was not going to budge any time soon, but she had to try. She tried to kick him, but he picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He saw her blushing face cower a bit before flashing back to an angry expression of frustration. "No! Stop! What are you doing? Whatever it is, I don't like it so just- agh!" Emma yelped as he squeezed the back of her neck firmly. Where was Jack?

"How about…no." Pitch sneered at her writhing form. Her neck was perfectly exposed and practically begged for him. He stretched his hand out to span across her chest, still holding onto her with the other, and softly bit down onto her warm flesh. He was surprisingly gentle, kind even. "Gn…gnya…no…" the now helpless girl whimpered and wrapped her fiery-feeling limp-like arms around him. She could not submit to him! She could not let him do this to her! Emma Kepurvthe Flame with the Nightmare King?

Apparently.

She felt the cold wet spot left on her throat.  
She felt him touch her cheek as he continued with that malicious smile.  
She felt him crush their lips together and slip his tongue inside her mouth.

She felt him walking towards a dark room. A dark room in which she could not see.

Not until she became accustomed to it, that is.

* * *

"I think I found something, please be something, please be anything." Jack's eyes widened before he descended down into the black nothingness below him.

He hit something. Metal…had chains…

Whatever. He stood up and walked forward a little before hitting something like…

A cage.

He had landed in one of Pitch's cages in his lair. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Many things hit him at once. He saw charred remains of pieces of cloth, likely torn from the rat bastard's robe. Definitely Emma. It was damp in the cave, and hot too. He wouldn't last here long without passing out or sleeping or something. "Guys!? North? Tooth? Bunny! Sandman! ANYONE!" he shouted upwards, but all he got was an echo.

Then something else.

He heard a faint scream and loud footsteps before he saw it.

Pitch was holding Emma, taking her somewhere. He was holding her like a child clinging to its mother, legs and arms wrapped around him from the front, and head up under his chin. She was showing signs of having been crying, and obviously did not want to go anywhere with the monster she was with.

Pitch looked at Jack, giving him the wickedest sneer he had ever seen.

Something was up.


	11. Chapter 10 - Split Even

/Finally it is here my friends/

Pitch pressed his hand alongside her cheek and grinned against her lips. Emma's pale form whimpered and writhed as he violated her every sense of being. Her dignity was not to be reckoned with, however, and she drew her hand back as far as she could. Just before she brought her palm down on his face, a warm grey hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it against a wall. She found her other five fingers tangled in his soft black hair. In a way, he was so well…fitted…to be with her. He was somehow gentle in every action, smooth and controlling with every word, horrible and wonderful in every physical way. "Look here, girl…" he whispered, his tone suave and calm. "I am not here to hurt you, but that doesn't mean that I won't be if you keep that up..." He raised a hand and gripped the back of her neck as if it were the scruff of a cat. She squirmed and squeaked in protest of the awkward movement, and he slowly released her completely. The two were not touching in any way shape or form. What was he doing?

He looked down on her, smirking at her sudden confusion. He had just been kissing her one second, and then absolutely dropping every action altogether. A slight terror resided in her eyes, as she could not see as well in the dark. If everything worked out in his favor, she would soon. "P-P-Pitch?!" she shivered and hunkered down, sitting on the floor. "Where are you?" There was a clear beg in her voice for him to come back. "Scared of the dark?" he asked, giving a seductive laugh.

"Y-yes…!" He was surprised at the answer. Emma had just confirmed her fear, the one thing he could use against her. Was she stupid or did she…she couldn't. No.

"P-please don't leave me! I'm scared!" She shook in distress as sudden panic set in. She really was afraid of the dark. Wouldn't he know that? The one thing he always knew? People's greatest fears?

"It's not just the dark…" he whispered to himself, still somewhat loud enough that she could hear. "No, no…Little Emma Flame is not just _afraid_ of the **dark**. You're worst fear…is being alone, isn't it?" he half asked half stated as she began to cry. "Oh, do not be scared of that any longer, for _I_ will never leave you alone." He felt the manipulative nature start to take its toll on her mind. "If Jack loved you, then he would have been here by now. He would have found you." Pitch wrapped his warm arms around her as she buried her head into his chest. "You...you…lia-!" She was cut off by a passionate kiss. The dark figure pinned her against the wall as her ran his hands up her legs. He pulled away and slithered his head under her dress. He left a tiny trail of kisses across her stomach and down her hips, causing her to giggle.

"So you like this?" he asked in a mild, seductive tone. She giggled louder and he chuckled a bit in response. Her curves did not disappoint, that was for sure. He brought his face down in between her legs and she spoke. "N-no…You can't…" she lightly attempted to pull away from him, but only succeeded in spreading herself further apart. He heard her moan and immediately pressed his lips to her wet entrance.

This was going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 11 - Close

/Hi uhm I just wanna say SORRY because there have actually been many inconsistencies with her design, and perhaps I will put a picture of the two up soon. I must have left some people wondering, huh? Alright, again, sorry, and enjoy the story/

"Off of me!" She demanded and attempted to kick his head. He lifted himself off of her just in time to not be hit by her rough knee. "Oh, be a little more playful, love…" he purred in her ear and kept her dress lifted, pressing his hips against hers. In a sudden reflex, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "No…" Pitch's long dark fingers ran down her back as he toyed with Emma's mind and body. He pet her somewhat lengthy golden-blonde hair and grabbed her by the tip of one pigtail, bringing it to his face and noticing how strangely soft it was. He looked on, his pet at what little mercy he had, writhing in his grip.

"Look at me…" he coaxed. "Emma, just look at me, darling…" She shut her eyes air-tight and refused to even face him. He used a last resort technique that had been almost guaranteed to work with almost any woman.

Pitch lightly took her head and kissed her cheek, closing his eyes and lifting her up onto him. At first she was startled, but then felt herself relax. She tried to ease up, go limp, or just do something to keep him at bay. He slithered his hand up under her bra and caressed her until he persuaded a light moan from her. At last, she would submit to him, let him show her something she had long known, but had tried to suppress for so many years. "Don't be afraid." The man said. "Please." He gave the first genuine smile she had ever seen from him, and returned the actually somewhat comforting gesture in the form of a freedom of sorts. She guided his hands along her body, allowing him to feel her heart beat, her breath quicken as she lead his fingers lower and lower on her until he found himself back down to her stomach, where her soft spot was, her weakest point.

She trusted him not only with her mind, but her body.

Yet something was still not right.

She had been so adamant about not even being NEAR him when he had first stolen her, and now he was comforting her? Even though he found it strange, he would not admit to being a soft-hearted freak.

And even though these thoughts clouded his head, they would soon be closer than ever.

/Quick explanation: 1. Emma is not a Tenstaök. I changed her and she no longer has nekomimi or a tail or whatever the crap some of you may have been envisioning. 2. She DOES take after the behavior of her kind. They find someone who wants to care for them, and test them to see if they will be a good mate. She used the hurt/comfort method, blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda you get it. Lastly: SOMEBODY needs to tell me if we want this to end up as DarkFire (Emma X Pitch) or FrostFlame (Emma X Jack) because I have NO idea anymore. Some people want both and I'm like asdfghjkl Please leave a review so I can continue!/


	13. Tumblr Update

**Hey Guys.**

**Opposites Attract is no longer being continued on ff. Instead, it will be on my tumblr account, ask-emma-flame. We would love some reviews and questions, and even someone to help write the rest of our fic. It's be awesome if you did! Anon asks are accepted and I hope to see someone there!**


End file.
